The Dark Duelist
by Christopher Tirpak
Summary: Kaiba, comes to find out he now has the tools for revenge.
1. The Final Stand

The Dark Duelist

By Christopher Tirpak

Chapter 1: The Final Stand

Editors Note: I lost my password and account on this site. So this is a new account. So I wrote this. Expect some crossovers of MTG and Chron X. YGO isn't owned by me and it's owned by KONMAI and the YGO CCG is made by Upper Deck.

**It was the finals of the World Duellist League (WDL) World Championship duel between Yugi Mouto and Seto Kaiba. It all came down to one final draw of the cards. They both had 50 Life points left.**

**Yugi** ** 50**

**Kaiba** ** 50**

"**Well Kaiba, I hope your ready to lose. I play the Dark Magician in attack mode 2500/2100 and I lay this magic/trap card face down and end my turn" Yugi said knowing that Kaiba had no more dragons left in his deck. Kaiba drew his final card. **

" **I** **may not have my Blue Eyes left, but I do have the Battle** **Ox in attack mode 1700/1000 and I'll add this to it, Invigoration. Making my Battle** **Ox stronger 2100/800" Kaiba said. But there was no way that Kaiba was going to pull this duel out of his hat. **

"**I'll end my turn" Yugi was going to beat Kaiba again. **

"**You're a great duellist Kaiba but…Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack" Yugi ordered. Yugi's Dark Magician attacked Kaiba's Battle** **Ox and it was destroyed.**

**Yugi** ** 50**

**Kaiba** ** -350**

**Yugi** **had become the World Champ. Kaiba then walked over to him and said, **

"**Yugi, I want you to have my deck. I'm retiring from Duel Monsters and I think you're the next big thing. But I have something big planned for you young Yugi." Kaiba left the arena and Yugi was looking at Kaiba's Deck. The Legend had retired.**

**Kaiba** **then got on his cell phone and made a call to Boston, Mass.**

"**Yes, Mr. Kaiba, we will see you soon." A voice said over the phone. As Kaiba hung up the phone, the person on the other end was getting ready. **

"**Gavin get over here." Anthony Shubert said, Gavin appeared behind him. **

"**Gavin, it is time. Go to the town of Domino and take out Yugi Mouto" Gavin boarded a plane heading to Domino. **

"**It's a matter of time, Yugi. Then Kaiba's Deck will be mine" Anthony said.**

**Meanwhile on the servers of With Authority, a game owned by Anthony Company GA Anthony made a shocking statement. **

"**I GA – Anthony have bought Duel Monsters from Seto Kaiba." Now a player on the With Authority servers was shocked and sold his With Authority account and bought Duel Monsters Online Cards in Beta.**

**Joey Wheeler: Hey, why wasn't I in this chapter**

**CT: Joey have you every thought you will be in later**

**JW: No.**

**CT sweatdrops**

**JW: But I came in 2nd in Duelist** **Kingdom**

**CT: Tea you mind shutting him up**

**Tea puts a sock in Joey's mouth**


	2. Evil emerges

**Chapter 2**

**Evil emerges**

It was the end of the WDL championships. Yugi Moto proved himself to be the number one duelist in the world. Seto Kaiba couldn't take this laying down, so he went to the one person who could help him. "Mr. Kaiba, I knew you where coming" the mysterious voice spoke. "Cut the small talk, I know your the one who said you could take down Yugi. I'm just here to see if this was true." "Well if you don't believe me, watch this." The man took Seto into a small room. Where 2 men in suits not playing Duel monsters. But summonning real creature. "Feel the wrath of my Avatar of Woe" the first man in black said and out came a creature like Seto never saw before. 3000/2500 LV8"But that isn't a duel monster." Kabia found that this wasn't like anything he saw before. "What is this." "Welcome to the world of Magic: The Gathering, we're the first company to write crossrules for another game. Every card printed will be reprinted in this format. This card will help you crush Yugi Moto." He handed him a card that he never saw before. The Darksteel Colossus. 5500/5500 LV 11 indestructible "This will be the tool, to crush Yugi and claim back my role as World Champ." As Kaiba walked out with a evil smile on his face. "He took my bait, there is only one card that is made to destroy Yugi and that is" as he pulled out a card called Chron X.

Editior's Note: Plz read Arrathir Yu-Gi-Oh vs. Magic in the Magic: The Gathering section. He wrote the perfect YGO/MTG Crossover rules. So he gets 100 credit for making the new rule set. http/ is where you can find it. Thanks

Christopher Tirpak


End file.
